Scott Dolph
Scott Dolph was the Commandant of the United States Marine Corps as of the Tanker Incident in 2007. He was the father of Helena Dolph Jackson, otherwise known as Fortune of Dead Cell. He was very protective of her, quoted as saying: "I have a daughter-- and it is my greatest wish never to have her, or her children, experience the horror of nuclear war." Biography Following the Shadow Moses Incident, Commandant Scott Dolph oversaw the development of Metal Gear RAY, designed to put an end to the proliferation of Metal Gear derivatives that emerged after plans for Metal Gear REX were leaked onto the black market. He also realized that most of the Navy would not support their plan, and there were attempts by officials with Air and Submarine backgrounds and with an agenda to cash in on the increase of nuclear proliferation, as well as a major party, trying to derail the RAY project, but he was confident that the RAY project would succeed. In August 8, 2007, Dolph and his Marines were transporting the RAY prototype for field testing on board the U.S.S. Discovery, when the ship was hijacked by Revolver Ocelot and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. At the time, Dolph was giving a speech to his men concerning Metal Gear RAY, and was unaware his ship was under siege, to which he also intended to broadcast his speech live to an unknown receiver, as well as various members of the Military in addition to the Marines onboard the Discovery.This was mentioned in a Codec call with Otacon during the Tanker Incident. Also, the reason why the receiver is listed as an unknown receiver is because Otacon mentioned that he was trying to pinpoint the receiving location, but a heavy firewall is blocking his attempts, and it is never revealed exactly who it was that Dolph was transmitting the speech to. Ocelot made his presence known after Dolph finished his speech, and during the resulting confrontation, Dolph was held at gunpoint by Sergei Gurlukovich. However, Ocelot betrayed his supposed ally, and both Sergei and Dolph were mortally wounded and killed, respectively, by Ocelot in a tense shootout (the latter expired immediately via a gunshot to his brow). He also expressed shock shortly before his demise that the Patriots were trying to steal (or take back, as Ocelot stated) RAY. Dolph's death was later covered up as the result of a training accident. Posthumous Fortune blamed Solid Snake, who was present at the time, for her father's death, though Ocelot himself eventually told her the truth, moments before he shot her atop Arsenal Gear. Trivia *According to Solid Snake, Scott Dolph was rumored to have had a relationship with Vamp while still being married to his wife. *Dolph possessed nanomachines in his body that forced him to substitute the phrase, "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo," in place of, "the Patriots." Behind the scenes Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty The character of was named after Konami representative Scott Dolph, who was at one point Hideo Kojima's personal translator (the real life Dolph was one of the voice actors of the hostages in Metal Gear Solid 2). Dolph also appears as a rapper in Konami's Dance Dance Revolution series, under the alias Scotty D. According to the Metal Gear Solid 2 Grand Game Plan, Scott Dolph's speech had some lines that were cut from the final version. The reason for the lines being cut presumably had to do with the fact that the Arsenal Ship plotline was removed from the final version. The lines were originally going to be between the lines "The Metal Gear RAY you see here is to prevent that possibility," and "We the Marines will lead the charge to a new world order with Metal Gear RAY" and were going to be said as follows: "'''General Scott Dolph:' This project was evolved from the Arsenal Ship Program advanced from the mid-90s by the 25th Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral Mike Boorda. Some say that has led to it being cursed. Admiral Boorda's death was indeed unfortunate. However, we must carry RAY to its completion. ... The predecessor to this project was the Arsenal Ship Program advanced of the mid-90s. However, the man heading it up, Admiral Boorda, unexpectedly committed suicide in May of 1996, resulting in the program being abruptly shelved at Phase II, its stage of functional planning. Development of Metal Gear REX began immediately afterwards, a fact which gave rise to a number of rumors surrounding the admiral's death, as I'm sure you're all aware."'' Snake Tales In the Snake Tales scenario "Dead Man's Whisper," Scott Dolph invites Solid Snake to the Big Shell to participate in a terrorist simulation, and has Vamp act out as a terrorist. To keep Snake from drawing attention to himself, he also gives him the alias "Iroquois Pliskin." However, the terrorist simulation ends up turning into the real deal after Vamp massacred the SEAL squad that was originally supposed to act out the simulation in Strut F. Scott Dolph later learned that Vamp's original plan was to try and get revenge on everyone in order to make it seem as though Jackson, the leader of Dead Cell, had been wrongly accused, but Vamp ended up being used by Navy Captain O'Brien in his goal to "tame" Dead Cell. Scott Dolph was originally supposed to be executed by Vamp, Scott Dolph later retired as a result of the incident. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Scott Dolph makes a cameo as a ghost near a collapsed furnace in the casting facility of Shadow Moses during Act 4. It should be noted that he is the only character other than Master Miller (who was killed three days before the Shadow Moses Incident happened) who appears as a ghost on Shadow Moses despite not actually being involved in it (not counting the development team's ghosts). Notes and References de:Scott Dolph Category:MGS2 Characters